


Chores

by CaptainTi



Series: 100 themes challenge [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTi/pseuds/CaptainTi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxas makes a chore schedule and Axel is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores

### Theme One - Chores

##### An AkuRoku short  
100 Themes Challenge  
By CaptainTi

  
Living alone had it’s good and bad sides of the coin. There was all the alone time (a plus when you had moved in with your boyfriend) and then there was the cooking (a minus when you sucked at it). He could make the list very long indeed, but there was something else on his to-do-list today, written on a piece of paper taped to the kitchen door.  
  
It had started a week ago with an annoyed blonde looking for his school books for an hour and ended with a scolding he would rather forget forever. The next day he came home to said blonde at the kitchen table drawing up a schedule - a _chore_ schedule. He had protested, told his boyfriend it was dumb, but in the end he was defeated by the threat of no sex until he gave in (his boyfriend’s favourite and most effective weapon). Thus here he was, loading the washing machine for the day and pulling out the vacuum from the depths of the closet.  
  
By the time he was finished with the entire list for the day his red hair was a mess, thrown into a very messy ponytail and he was sweaty and tired. He wanted to get a shower and then go to sleep.  
  
The door opened as he flopped down on the sofa to watch some TV.  
  
“Hey,” his boyfriend greeted. He grunted back. “I see you did your chores.” The shorter man leaned down and kissed his lips. “Thanks Axel.”  
  
“You’re welcome Roxas. Now, sit with me.” Roxas laughed as he was pulled down, face first, onto the sofa for a makeout session.


End file.
